Lucida Venator
Lucida Venator is a Iron Devil Slayer and professional Demon Hunter. Despite her appearance she is over 300 years old due to a forbidden spell used by Elohim that gave her immortality. A survivor of her village that was Demon's attack that left her as the only survivor, Lucida has now dedicated her life to hunt down all demons and kill them to avenge her friends and family. She takes on bounty hunter jobs that are not related to Demons too but usually works with Geist, a Demon of Zeref that Elohim has put under his control. Because of that she has become a serious threat to the Demon Country Occultus and has her sight on Grimoire. Lucida is a main antagonist along with Geist in Clash of Demons. Appearance Lucida is a woman appearing in her mid twenties with an attractive figure. She has a lean muscular form due to training, along with fair skin, short spiky silver hair, purple eyes, and a large bust. Due to having lost her right eye and arm, she now wears an eyepatch and robotic arm instead. Her normal attire consists of all black, including a tight-fitting, long-sleeve leather jacket that is slightly opened to reveal her cleavage with a black tank top underneath. She also wears tight black jeans though has been known to switch them with blue ones and black trench boots. Her right robotic arm is green and when going into battle sports a large shoulder guard. Sometimes she is seen wearing a long black trench coat hung on her shoulders like a cape. About 130 years ago, Lucida still had her impressive figure but retained her right eye and arm. Her hair was also longer and kept in a ponytail. She also wore a black, sleeveless, tight leather vest with a high collar. Also she wore a black leather skirt that goes down to her knees and held by a silver belt and finally long leather black heels over her legs and feet. Personality Lucida is a woman whom harbors a deep hatred towards demons due to the actions of one that destroyed her childhood and killed her family, friends and entire village. As such she sees all demons, particularly those created by Zeref, as evil monsters that must be wiped out. When fighting them, Lucida does not hold back and kills them in the most brutal way possible, seeing it as a just ending for such creatures. Despite that she isn't a sadist and does not torture the demons, but is not merciful either. The only demon whom she seems to think differently of is her partner Geist, though this may be pity due to the demon losing his free will. More to come History Lucida was born over 300 years ago during a time when Demons of Zeref still widely roamed the land. When she was little, her village had unfortunate chance of being targeted by one of these Demons. The demon completely destroyed the village and killed every man, woman and child except for Lucida. She had a look of terror as the demon stood before her, his red eyes gazing into her soul. However for reasons unknown to her, the demon did not kill but instead left, leaving the poor young Lucida alive and broken. Eventually she managed to leave her destroyed home and get to another village nearby. There she was taken in by the local blacksmith who was a good friend of Lucida's parents. More to come soon Powers and Abilities Iron Devil Slayer Magic: This is Lucida's primary magic. Having received a book of this type from Elohim, Lucida can now use the element of iron that can harm Demons, including Etherious. Just like Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Lucida can turn parts or her whole body into iron as well as have it take on certain forms. She can also eat iron to replenish her strength and is immune to iron as well. She sometimes uses her robotic arm and Iron-Make in combination with her spells. *'Iron Devil's Rage': The Devil Slayer's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar and a God Slayer's Bellow. Lucida first inhales air into her mouth and then releases a blast of iron shrapnel in the form of a tornado. The shrapnels she releases are very sharp and tough, capable of causing severe injuries to her opponents in the form of deep slashes and bruises. *'Iron Devil's Gauntlets': First coating both her hands and arms in iron, Lucida changes them to take the form of large gauntlets. Lucida then delivers a powerful punch to the opponent. The punch's strength is increased from the iron coated around the hand. It is so strong that it can break apart large boulders and even armor. Lucida can turn this into a range attack by firing her right metallic arm using the hidden rope within it. *'Iron Devil's Silver Claws': Lucida once against coats her arms and hands with iron. This time her fingers are sharpened with iron to become claws. These claws are very powerful, as a single swipe is enough to tear through solid stone with ease. *'Iron Devil's Forge Skin': The equivalent of Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales. Lucida's entire body is coated in a layer of dark smooth iron. This iron mainly serves as an increase of defense for Lucida, capable of taking strong blows with ease that would normally be very serious. This spell is also perfect against demon flesh if one tries to punch Lucida with their fist. Instead the demon will suffer damage by hitting the iron. **'Iron Devil's Strong Punch': While still covering her body with iron, Lucida launches her robotic arm with the hidden cables underneath. The arm soars through the air towards the target. Upon reaching them a magic seal appears and the enemy is struck by a powerful punch. *'Iron Devil's Shield Bracers': Lucida once again coats both her forearms with iron. This time she expands them to look like large oval shields. These shields have a high defense and can repel most damage without leaving a scratch. Lucida can also use the shields as bludgeon weapons too. *'Iron Devil's Crucifix Staves': By slamming both hands to the ground, Lucida releases a line of large sharp spikes coming out of the ground. These spikes are very sharp and powerful, capable of causing mass damage to a large number of people as well as repel most attacks by having the two spells cancel each other out. Another version is that Lucida slams one foot down into the ground and summons a single, huge, iron spike from the ground. *'Iron Devil's Lance': Lucida changes her right arm into a large lance. The lance can skewer almost anything and comes with the added bonus of spinning like a drill, increasing it's effectiveness. Being attached to her robotic right arm, Lucida can launch her hidden cable in the arm to fire the lance at her opponents, making it a good range attack too. *'Iron Devil's Bullets': Lucida fires a barrage of small iron bullets from the tip of her fingers. These bullets are not particularly strong but they are fast, their speed making up for their lack of strength. The bullets are capable however of piercing flesh, especially demon flesh. Lucida can fire these bullets in succession every five seconds if she uses all fingers at once. But if she just fires from her index fingers, she can fire the bullets every two seconds, making it seem like a machine gun almost. **'Iron Devil's Shotgun': A variation of the first spell. Lucida puts her fingers together and fires five bullets together. The attack is stronger then the parent spell but it also lacks range thus needs to be fired closer to the target. *'Iron Devil's Holy Blade': Lucida coats her right arm into a long, double-edge blade that she uses for close combat. The blade is very strong and sharp, capable of cutting through rock and shattering actual swords. *'Iron Devil's Mantis Kick': Lucida slightly covers her feet and lower legs with iron. Coming out the back of her legs are curved blades similar to a sickle. Lucida then performs a wide kick, attacking the opponent with the blades. *'Iron Devil's Knuckles': Lucida forms small spiked protrusions from her knuckles, while also coating her hands too, and then hits the opponent. These move, while not as powerful, is still enough to cause damage by breaking several bones in the spot it hits. Or severely dent armor and other defenses. *'Iron Devil's Piston Elbow': Similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow: Lucida forms a piston like construction out the back of her elbow. When ready, the elbow comes downward towards the elbow. This allows Lucida to increase the power of her punches with the add propulsion that the piston provides. She describes the blow as "Being hit by a cannonball." *'Iron Devil's Hammer Strike': Leaping towards the air, Lucida coats one of her legs completely in iron. Then raising her leg upwards, Lucida performs a powerful downwards kick. The blow is capable of sending a target crashing straight towards the ground and leaving a large crater from the impact zone. *'Iron Devi's Javelin Thrust': Forming her arm into a spear blade, Lucida thrusts it forward towards her opponent, striking them with the blade. The force of the hit can send the target flying a considerable distance. Devil Synchronization (Mammon): Familiar Spirit Magic: Telepathy: Immense Magical Powers: Immortality: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Master Marksman: Master Swordsman: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Master Blacksmith: Master Technician: Equipment Nox: Before learning the arts of Devil Slayer Magic, Lucida's primary magic was Familiar Spirit Magic. Her spirit is a spirit called Nox. The male spirit is used in the Holder Familiar Spirit form, with it being kept in a large mechanized humanoid body crafted by Lucida herself. Because of this Nox is capable of acting independently and aid Lucida as her partner. The body is quite large, at least nine to ten feet tall. The metal used for the body was originally a dark grey before Lucida altered it with the iron created from her Iron Devil Slayer Magic. Now it takes on a black color. The face is humanoid with large, red square-shaped eyes with red lightning bolts running down them over the cheeks. The body also comes with long curly blonde hair that goes down to the shoulders. Over the back of the right hand is what appears to be a keyhole while the left arm is in fact a large construct similar to a blunt harpoon/grappling hook with four claws and usually hidden by bandages. Nox also has black iron boots that go past his ankles. Finally he wears a pair of black trousers while also wearing a high collar, long black trench coat that goes down to his ankles and is tattered along the edges. *'Crash': Nox's only form of magic is Crash magic, a magic that allows him to shatter anything he touches, whether they be people, objects or even other magic. This has made him a very formidable opponent in close range combat as very few can withstand his attacks. He can also use this form of magic with his feet too, delivering powerful kicks. Along with punches, Nox can also do palm slams that send anything struck by it flying. *''' Left Hand Projectile''': Attached to the bottom of the left arm, hidden within the elbow, is a chain attached to a large customized grappling hook that takes up Nox's left forearm and hand. The chain allows Nox fire the projectile for long range attacks. The chains fire the left arm at an incredible speed making it quite useful for ripping apart or impaling targets from a distance with ease. Using this has also increased Nox's Crash Magic too. Category:Primarch11 Category:Devil Slayer Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Mages with Familiars